High School or Something Like it?
by Dacia3
Summary: Hey basically the weekend before highschool starts for everyone! please read and review! thanks
1. Default Chapter

Hi I am kinda new at the fanfic thing! Actually I have been reading fanfics here for years but this is my first time attempting to right one! Thanks for the people who told me how to write these! R/R tell me if it sucks! Lol  
  
Lizzie had trouble growing out her nails. She was a natural nail-biter. Miranda had even told her that if she could grow out her nails fairly long that she would pay for her to get her nails done yesterday. It had not even been twenty-four hours and she was having trouble. She was very nervous. She had a secret that even Miranda did not know. How Lizzie wanted to tell her!! But she couldn't! Miranda already suspected. "DING DONG!!!"  
  
He could hear Matt and Lanny screaming and yelling in agony upstairs in Matt's room. They had obviously not heard the doorbell in the midst of their game, attack of the killer zombies.  
  
"I'll get it." Lizzie sighed.  
  
Through the peephole Lizzie saw a tall figure with curly brown hair. "GORDO!!!" Lizzie shrieked. Then she reagained her composure and flung open the door.  
  
"Oh my gosh!! I am so glad you are here!! What should I do about these nails! I keep on biting them and.." Lizzie started but stopped and stared at her visitor. " Umm. I really don't know?" Well it sure wasn't Gordo, and Lizzie blushed crimson.  
  
Updated this chapter and I am sorry it is so short!! I update lots though! About twice a day!! The other chapters are longer! hehehe would like some ideas and stuff even though I kinda have the whole story mapped out! You can also email me! Isis_Freyja@hotmail.com Dacia! 


	2. Just a Note! sorry

Hey again!  
  
I can't believe my first chapter turned out like that!  
  
If Anyone has any tips on how to write stories on Microsoft word  
  
And get them to turn out nicely lol then please email me!  
  
Isis_freyja@Hotmail.com  
  
Thanks!  
  
Dacia 


	3. Chapter 2

"I. am sooo sorry!!!" Lizzie stammered.  
  
It was a mail delivery man. He was rather old and his curly brown hair did resemble Gordo's mane. In his hands he held a large package and a couple letters.  
  
"Could you just sign here?" the man chuckled as he held out a clickboard.  
  
Lizzie signed and took the letters and package. The package was small and was for her mom. Lizzie nonchalantly flipped through the letters and was surprised to find on addressed to her. It was from Hillridge High. The highschool she would be attending in two days time.  
  
Lizzie opened it up to find her school schedule enclosed inside. Math, Drama, Geography and P.E. for first term! 'Not too bad!' she thought. She remembered that she should call Miranda and Gordo. She had an urge to go back to school shopping and too. Lizzie pushed the thought out of her head and continued to the phone.  
  
"Hey Miranda!! How are ya!?"  
  
"OMG Lizzie! WE have to go."  
  
"School shopping!!"  
  
"Digital Bean!! Three o'clock!"  
  
"Got ya! Toodles!"  
  
Lizzie hung up the phone and called Gordo.  
  
"Hey Lizzie!"  
  
"Hey. Um Miranda and I are going back to school shopping wanna come?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Ok Digital Bean Three o'clock! Bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Gordo had been acting weird since Rome. Lizzie hadn't told Miranda what happened on the balcony yet. She had just gotten back from Mexico about a week ago, and how would she react. Lizzie made a resolution to tell her and started to get ready. Twenty minutes until she had to meet them at the Digital Bean!  
  
Hope ya like! More reviews please! I only got one! lol but I was still super happy thanks Alexei!!!!! Dacia! 


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: totally forgot! I do not own Lizzie McGuire Show or anything! Just the plot and the cheesy flamingo clock! lol Don't sue! Hehehe  
  
Lizzie was sitting at her favourite seat at the D.B.  
  
"Where are they!!" she thought as she glared at the door and sipped her Vanilla Coke impatiently. It was 3:30 according to the Digtal Bean's cheesy pink flamingo clock on the wall.  
  
Suddenly the door that Lizzie had been glaring at for the last half hour opened and a laughing Miranda and Gordo flew in. A pang hit Lizzie's heart. Was it relief? Fury? Jealously.? She pushed the thought out of her head as Gordo and Miranda took a seat beside on opposite sides of her.  
  
Lizzie: Where were you guys? I have been waiting for a half hour?  
  
Miranda: Oh sorry Lizzie. Um.. It took a while for Gordo and I to get here?  
  
Lizzie: You walked here? Together?  
  
Gordo: Er.. Yes?  
  
Lizzie: Why didn't you call me? We could of walked together???  
  
Gordo and Miranda just shook their heads and shrugged. Lizzie sighed grabbed her coke and motioned for them to leave.  
  
Lizzie, Gordo and Miranda didn't talk that much on the way to the mall. When they got to the mall, a certain dress that Miranda and Lizzie but loved broke the ice as she gushed and swooned over the precious lavender coloured silk and beautiful embroidery. Gordo rolled his eyes and went to the food court to order some curly fries.  
  
Three hours and three-hundred dollars later Miranda, Gordo and Lizzie left the mall a exhausted and with lighter purses or pockets in Gordo's case. The trio collapsed on a bench as they waited for Mrs. McGuire to pick them up.  
  
Lizzie remembered the conversation her and Miranda had, had at the Style Shack a few minutes before. Gordo had wandered off becoming interested at the book shop across from the Style Shack.  
  
Miranda: Omg, Lizzie I have the coolest thing to tell you!!!  
  
Lizzie(thinking about Rome):I have something to tell you too!!! Umm.. You go first!  
  
Miranda:OK! I LIKE GORDO!  
  
Hope u like! Hehehe I am going to fix the first chapter! Thanks for the reviews and emails peeps! They are appreciated! -Dacia 


	5. Chapter 4

Hey again just a little note: Thanks for the reviews and they help! XChristinaXBriannaX: your first review did help. As I said, this is my first fanfic. I like getting criticism. I will make the chapters longer! And Microsoft Word doesn't have much to do with it I guess I just had to figure out how to write the chapters so they are spaced and everything. Your second review was a bit harsh lol but no hard feelings I guess! Sorry but I am going to continue writing! Hope your next review (if you choose to) will be more positive towards my stories. Thanks for being honest though!!! cutie4u: aww thanks and I did update as soon as I read your review!! Alexei: hehehe, It may not end up in a Miranda, Gordo pairing!! I'm no into those too! Thanks for the support too! melissaL:thanks for the review!! lol I got lots of reviews I am super happy now! Hehehe I'll check out your story asap!!  
  
Whoops sorry onto the next (hopefully longer) chapter:  
  
Lizzie sputtered and dropped the shopping bags she was holding. She sheepishly picked them up again and stared into Miranda's dark, puzzled eyes.  
  
"Well. OH NO!! You don't have a crush on him too? Because that would be so..." Miranda went on and on and on.. Lizzie didn't hear anymore of it. Her head felt like a blender. Spinning and spinning.  
  
"Well!! Do you think he likes me too? Do you like him too? Lizzie! Talk to me!!"  
  
Lizzie shook her head and woke up suddenly.  
  
"No. I don't like him I mean.." Lizzie managed to blurt out. "Yeah, umm sure he likes you."  
  
Miranda let out a sigh of relief and continued to chat about how great Gordo is, how great his curly hair looked. Blah blah blah.. Gordo then came back and Miranda changed the subject to their schedules abruptly.  
  
Lizzie was shocked. Even now, a while later sitting beside Miranda felt so very strange. 'Its because we like the same guy you idiot!!" Lizzie thought. But wait!!! They had liked the same guys simultaneously before. Ethan Craft, Danny Kessler. 'Its because its Gordo. Our best friend and in Rome.."  
  
Lizzie's thoughts were interrupted by Mrs. McGuire's frantic yells.  
  
"HURRY UP!!! MATT AND LANNY HAVE TO BE PICKED UP TOO!!!! Lizzie's mom looked upset. Back to school, in which most parents were happy to see their kids go back for another ten months of school, was always upset around this time of year.  
  
Gordo, Miranda and Lizzie half-ran half-stumbled to Mrs. McGuire's van and Mrs McGuire sped out of the parking lot at full speed. Mrs.Mc: "Oh oh oh!! I hope Lanny and Matt are not worried!! I am two minutes late!" Lizzie: Mom!! Two minutes!!? I am sure they are not panicking!! It only takes three minutes to get to the game!!"  
  
Miranda and Gordo stifled laughs as Mrs. Mcguire continued to run red lights and speed through residential areas.  
  
Finally they were at Matt and Lanny's soccer game. They obviously didn't even realize that Mrs. McGuire was late. Matt told everyone that they won and Lanny nodded persistently, then gave Matt a funny look.  
  
"Yes Lanny, you have told me a million times! I should talk more during the game!!!"  
  
At The McGuire House  
  
Gordo and Matt were making curly fries in the kitchen. After Lizzie's and Miranda's groans and moans Gordo reassured them that you can never have too many curly fries in a day. Miranda and Lizzie were upstairs in Lizzie's room.  
  
Lizzie: Miranda I have something to tell you..  
  
Miranda: Oh ya! I never kind of gave you a chance to tell me in Style Shack!! Ok spill!!!  
  
Lizzie: Well In Rome, after I sang on the music awards.. I kind of ki..  
  
Miranda: OMG!! DID ISABELLA CALL YOU BACK YET!!??  
  
Lizzie: MIRANDA I KISSED GORDO IN ROME!! I like him!! I'm sorry.  
  
Miranda: Lizzie..  
  
lol sorry for the cliffie!! I wrote about a page and a bit! The next chapter will be way longer I promise! R/R!! lol -dacia3 


	6. Chapter 5

New chapter and this one will definatly be longer!  
  
Miranda: Lizzie.  
  
Gordo then burst into the room with a bowl of curly fries.  
  
"Hey! Whoa you guys look tense.!!" Gordo chuckled as he devoured curly fries.  
  
Miranda and Lizzie eyed each other nervously, and coldly.  
  
"So.." Gordo continued as he sat down on Lizzie's bed. "Enlighten me with your talk girls!"  
  
"I." Lizzie murmured.  
  
"You." Miranda stuttered.  
  
"Well you guys are certainly the life of the party!! Oh well! We haven't really compared our times-tables yet? Well we told each other what we have but. You know what I mean!! Anyone have first period gym?" Gordo asked.  
  
"Gordo. Girls and boys have separate gym classes. We wouldn't be together anyway." Lizzie replied quietly.  
  
Lizzie, and Miranda were rather quiet but Gordo forced them to pull out their schedules. It turned out that Gordo and Lizzie had drama, and English together. Miranda and Lizzie had P.E. together and English together.  
  
"Wow! We are lucky!! Two out four classes together in first term Lizzie!!" Gordo exclaimed. "Oh, and one class with you Miranda! That's ok I guess!" "The best thing is that we have one class all together though!!"  
  
Miranda looked slightly confused and she had a glint of hatred in her dark eyes.  
  
"I gotta go.. See you guys on Monday." Miranda muttered as she scooped up her shopping bags and started to walk out of Lizzie's room.  
  
"Wait!! I thought we were going to the beach tomorrow!! It's the last day of summer!!!" Gordo called after her.  
  
"Something has come to my attention. I can't go anymore." Miranda said and with that she ran out of the house, tears running down her cheeks. She really did like Gordo!! It wasn't just like the little crushes like the one on Ethan Craft, it was serious!! What would she do? Lizzie. Kissed him??  
  
centerBack at the house/center  
  
Lizzie had seen the tears that were flying down Miranda's face as she left. Gordo obviously hadn't as he continued to munch away at the huge bowl of curl fries.  
  
"I guess its just you and me at the beach tomorrow McGuire." Gordo said quietly, with a thoughtful expression on his face. He wasn't rambling for a change. Ever since Rome he rambled all the time. Since Rome..  
  
"Gordo."  
  
"Lizzie."  
  
"About."  
  
"Rome." Gordo finished, then the two sat awkwardly in silence.  
  
How Lizzie wanted to tell him about Miranda. What she said in the Style Shack. The cold eyes that stared at Lizzie that Gordo had missed when he walked into the room. Lizzie wanted to tell Gordo that she loved him. Love was a real strong word though.  
  
"Gordo I."  
  
"Lizzie I love you."  
  
Love is a strong word and Lizzie knew Gordo meant it. She was hesitant to say it back. That one name ran through her head.  
  
"Miranda"  
  
Her best friend besides Gordo. Miranda liked Gordo. But Lizzie loved Gordo.  
  
"I love you too." Lizzie replied as a tear ran down her cheek.  
  
Gordo hugged Lizzie and they left the room hand-in-hand.  
  
First day of Highschool  
  
"Did you talk to Miranda last night?" Lizzie asked with a nervous expression on her face.  
  
"No why?" Gordo replied.  
  
They were walking to take the bus to their new highschool. Miranda would not return Lizzie's calls or Gordo's for that matter. Yes, Lizzie and Gordo were now officially a "couple". Kate had sort of seen them at the beach, kissing and Lizzie wasn't sure who she had told and what her first day of school was going to be like. She hoped news hadn't spread to Miranda yet. Lizzie had not told Gordo about Miranda liking him.  
Gordo interrupted her thoughts by telling Lizzie that the bus was here to pick them up.  
  
On the bus about two dozen teenagers occupied the bus. One of them had dark black hair and a sour look on her face.  
  
One of them was Miranda.  
  
Sorry but I have to go to soccer right now!! Thanks for the reviews guys appreciate every one of them! Dacia! 


	7. First day woes

Miranda POV  
  
I cannot believe her!! Smiling and tickling Gordo like I didn't even tell her my secret in the Style Shack. Gordo sits in the seat in front of me. Lizzie acts like we are best friends and nothing happened.  
  
Lizzie: Hey Randy! Whats up!!?  
  
Miranda(mutters): As if you don't know.  
  
Lizzie(confused face): What did you say? I didn't hear you!!  
  
'I want to scream in her face."  
  
Instead, in a sickly, sugary sweet voice I tell say, "Nothing".  
  
Gordo is talking to Ethan, but when he turns and sees Miranda's glaring at the back of Lizzie's head he asks her what is wrong.  
  
Gordo's POV:  
  
Why is Miranda acting so weird? Is this a good time to tell her about Lizzie and I? Maybe it's the excitement of the first day of school? Or the fear? I remember my first day of school! But that was more awkward because I wasn't with my friends. When I asked Miranda what was wrong she said nothing?  
  
Gordo: You guys worried about highschool?  
  
Miranda(blandly): Not really.  
  
Lizzie((Defiantly)Not at all.  
  
Gordo: Well. Its perfectly normal for you to feel nervous, worried or scared. IN fact, I was reading my dad's patient study files and..  
  
Lizzie: Ok Gordo! We get the picture.  
  
The rest of the busride to their new school was spent in silence.  
  
Lizzie's POV:  
  
I can't believe her!! I didn't know she liked Gordo when I was in Rome! I am trying to be nice to her! We have been best friends for a really long time. But Gordo and I have been best friends since diapers!!? I am so confused!! The bus ride was terrible! I snapped at Gordo and he didn't talk to be when we got off the bus. He just took off to Gym and I slowly trudged to Math.  
  
On the way there I ran into Kate.  
  
Kate: "LIZZIE!! How are you! Long time no see!!!"  
  
Lizzie:"OMG KATE! Hey!! What's your first class?"  
  
Kate: "Math Ac1!"  
  
Lizzie: "Same!"  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^note^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Sorry, but I just wanted to point out that I am going to highschool this year! This story is kinda based on what I picture highschool to be and the highschool I am going to be attending. The highschool I am going to has uniforms but I couldn't picture them with uniforms. You also have four classes the first term, and they are 80 minutes long. Second term you have another four classes. Oh there is also Academic, which is more suited for people you want to go to University or like to do more theoretical work, Applied, which is more for College and trades and there is Essential for people with learning disabilities. Sorry if this all sounds confusing. Oh and at my soon-to-be highschool you have to buy your, lock, locker and agenda. (I know that's really dumb but meh!  
  
Back to the story!  
  
Gordo POV  
  
Lizzie snapped at me on the bus? What's wrong with her and Miranda!? I know something is wrong? I will find out later, at lunch I guess.  
  
Now where is my first class?  
  
Miranda's POV:  
  
I can't get Lizzie out of my head!!! I mean How could she do such a thing to me?  
  
WHERE IS MY FIRST CLASS!!?? This school is huge!! It is so easy to get lost!  
  
Lizzie's POV:  
  
Kate and I circled the school several times. We could NOT find our MathAC1. Kate has turned nice but she still has that whiny voice.  
  
Kate(whining): Where is it..  
  
Lizzie: Kate!! I have no clue!! Maybe we should ask someone..  
  
Lizzie(says to a guy with spiked pink hair and about 20 earrings on his face alone): excuse me? Do you know where MathAC1 is?  
  
SpikedHair Guy: Go up to the fourth floor. Then turn right at the mural of our school, then turn left again then turn right then go straight. You'll find all the answers there.  
  
Lizzie: Thanks a ton!! C'mon Kate we are already late! (A/N:no rhyme intended ()  
  
Lizzie and Kate ran up the stairs quickly.  
  
Miranda's POV:  
  
Lost. Still lost.  
  
Where am I? This school is freaking me out. I should ask someone for help but the pnly person in this hallway is some spiked hair guy with a million earrings in his face!! He is my only hope so.  
  
Miranda(to spike lol): Hey could you tell me how to get to Art9?  
  
Spike: um yeah that's my next class? I'll bring you there!  
  
Miranda: Ok thanks! And your name is?  
  
Spike: James.  
  
Miranda: I'm Miranda! Why are you so late to Art9 too since you know where it is?  
  
James(chuckling): The principal says I have to lose the pink hair and rings.  
  
Miranda (laughs): Yeah, well you will look better in black hair anyway.  
  
Miranda blushes.  
  
Miranda: I mean..  
  
James: In that case I guess I'll dye it black!  
  
Miranda laughs and they walk to their class.  
  
Gordo POV:  
  
I finally found Gym after 20 minutes of circling the school!! Of all people the guy in charge turned out to be Mr. Digg!!! He informed me that highschool needed some new teachers so he offered to supply for a while.  
  
Thinking about Lizzie. Hope she is not mad at me? One more class until Lunch break, but I'll see Lizzie in drama next!  
  
Lizzie's POV:  
  
Kate and I followed that spiky haired guy's directions and guess where it led us? TO THE SCHOOL CHAPEL!! That jerk!! Kate and I have missed thirty minutes of math!! So far!! What are we going to do!?  
  
Kate's POV:  
  
This is soo terrible! Lizzie asked some creepy guy where to find our class and he gave us the wrong directions!! I had no idea what we were going to do until a teacher came out of her class to shut her door! I asked her where to go and she told us!  
  
The worst part about this whole thing: I BROKE A NAIL!!  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ sorry that's all I can write for now!! I am going out of town today so there is a slim chance I will be able to write another chapter until Sunday night at earliest!  
  
Oh and I need some ideas and stuff!  
  
how about a james/Miranda pairing?  
  
Next Chapter: Gordo + Lizzie in drama with who else but Mr. Digg. Some old friend pops up. Hehehe  
  
James and Miranda in Art.  
  
And Ethan comes into the picture!!  
  
R/R PLEASE!!!  
  
-Dacia3 


	8. Chapter SixSweet and Sour

I am so, so, so sorry I havn't updated in such a long time!! School is busy!!  
  
Anywho I will get straight to the story.  
  
Chapter Six  
  
Miranda and James talked and laughed all through Art Class. The teacher got a bit mad and even muttered "wild punks" under her breath but Miranda and James just shrugged it off. They had really hit it off!  
  
"Ha, ha, ha! You know what I did to these two preppy dumb blondes?" James asked.  
  
"What?" Miranda inquired, curious at the mischievous look on James' face.  
  
"They were freaking out in the hall because they were lost, then I told them the wrong directions that led them as far away from the math as possible!!"  
  
Miranda started to laugh but then stopped.  
  
"Why didn't you give me the wrong directions?"  
  
"Well you are in my art class and." James started and the mischievous grin appeared on his face again.  
  
"And?"  
  
"And you didn't give me a weird look like everyone else does. You actually smiled at me and....." he trailed.  
  
"And?"  
  
"And you look like a really genuinely nice, pretty person."  
  
Miranda was shocked to say the least. She smiled at James and they both started talking and laughing again.  
  
LUNCH  
  
"Hey Lizzie!" Gordo said with a smile.  
  
Lizzie didn't return it. She stared into her fries blankly and muttered hello.  
  
"Lizzie, something's wrong. You can tell me you know. If you don't love me just."  
  
"NO!! Miranda likes you and now she hates me because of what happened in Rome and this is our first day of highschool and."  
  
Gordo stared at her as words poured out of her mouth and tears from her eyes. People started staring so Gordo suggested they went for a walk. Miranda liking him? That was weird. He felt odd. Maybe because he had liked Miranda before Lizzie. 


End file.
